


That's What I'm Talking About

by ythmir



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Other, light-hearted shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: in which Albert lets slip the fact he cares for the Princess of Wysteria





	That's What I'm Talking About

Albert Burckhardt stood at attention before his King. Or perhaps the more appropriate description was that Albert Burckhardt did his best not to squirm before his King.

Then again, Rayvis could be assessing the situation wrong. He had just arrived after all and there could be a plethora of topics that could logically end with the sentence: “If I were to accompany the Princess of Wysteria.”

It had looked as if Albert had been about to say something else but Rayvis had knocked on the door, and Albert had clamped his mouth shut.

The topic was something Rayvis should not be privy of, apparently.

“It’s about the art exhibit.” Rayvis had answered when King Byron prompted him to speak. “Robert has agreed to display some of his earlier paintings when he was still in Stein. It took him some convincing but he agreed in the end.”

“That’s good news.” King Byron answered, a small and rare smile gracing his features. “And the Princess of Wysteria?”

Rayvis nodded, tried not to be distracted with the way Albert seemed to lean towards him to catch his report. “She has agreed to come as well.”

“Excellent.” King Byron nodded and Rayvis could not help but notice an indecipherable twinkle in the King’s eye as he looked back at Albert. “Did you hear that, Al?”

“I am standing right here.” Came the brusque and surprising answer. “So, yes, I heard it my King.”

King Byron chuckled.

Rayvis looked from his King to Albert, taking the hint, and then said. “Has there been arrangement for the Princess’s escort for the gallery? My schedule is free and I could gladly – ”

“**That’s what I’m talking about!**” Albert suddenly said. “We were just discussing the Princess’s schedule and King Byron had already instructed me to go and bring back the Princess and – ah!” Albert suddenly stopped, realizing what he had just said.

Rayvis raised his brows, and he and King Byron watched as Albert very slowly turned red, from his cheeks to his ears to the back of his neck.

This was going to be a very interesting State Visit then.


End file.
